


禁果

by D_o_ris



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_o_ris/pseuds/D_o_ris





	禁果

有光从障子纸糊的门中透进来，泛白的天幕里只留一弯残月，清晨尚未苏醒的畑居屋余梦袅袅。星美由梨看着浑身被冷雨浸透的止水，不知道他究竟淋了多久的雨，整个人像是在梦中恍惚神游。雨水洒在熏蒸过的扁柏叶上，映着高杆路灯的暖光，犹如粘稠的豆油淋漓直下。她从未见过宇智波止水表露过如此惆怅的神态，她一直以为自己对他的爱恋也好，思慕也罢，只不过是浩瀚晴空中漂浮着的一抹轻云，只能在他心里留下一个无足轻重的缥缈幻影。这个少年时代便以“瞬身止水”之名威震他国的男人，此刻站立在古朴的屋檐之下，竟会因为昨夜伤透了她的心而变得敏感脆弱起来。

星美由梨从缘廊的木桶中拿出晾干的花纹伞，撑开枣红色的伞面向雨中的止水走去。小小的高齿木屐在花岗岩踏石上发出吧嗒吧嗒的细碎声响，她将整个手臂抬高，颇有些滑稽地帮高出她整整一个头的止水撑着伞，绵绵细雨飘打在她脸上，她觉得又凉又痒。湿漉漉的高领立衫紧贴着他的胸膛，呼吸之间她能清楚地看到结实的肌肉线条。星美由梨几乎是下意识般的咬了咬嘴唇，内心对他仍是火热。她看着宇智波止水皮肤白净的脸上透着一抹略显病态的红，嘴唇干燥连唇纹都明显了起来，于是抓着他的手臂，感到肌肤滚烫。

“你感冒了。”

止水只是略微抬头，便躲过了她想要触碰他额间的手，第一次意识到原来她那么娇小。一阵凉风飒飒吹过，徒留墙角的芭蕉叶子摇摇晃晃，那光景令谁看了都会觉得心酸。即使是在雨中，丁零丁零的虫鸣声也毫不间断，好像下一秒便会初霜降临在寒秋中死去似的。感冒对于忍者而言就跟被蚊虫叮咬了没两样，她的担忧如果落在某些刻薄之人的眼中，看来就像是对止水的羞辱一样，于是她不再说“至少喝点药吧”之类的傻话。

“等她醒了我们就出发，”雨点敲打着伞面，说完这句话的止水已经开始往缘廊里走去。星美由梨穿着木屐踉踉跄跄地跟在他身后。止水突然停住脚步，她便向前栽了一个趔趄，脑袋直挺挺地撞上了他的背脊。障子门打开，辻镜月将垂至脚跟的乌发从发根处随意扎起，刘海往后梳绑成一个圆圆的发髻，她的怀中还抱着一件色彩艳艳的和服以及一条鹅黄色的绉稠腰带。

“你们可真早呀，”辻镜月看着伞下的两个人，装作不知道昨夜发生的事情，温柔地浅笑道：“在艺伎屋的时候我就有早起泡温泉的习惯，或许得麻烦你们跟我一起了。”

宇智波止水点了点头。

畑居屋依着两处泉眼而建，远眺东边便是满目山峦的翠屏，清风从檐廊中贯出，屋后从数十米悬崖绝壁上飞流而下的瀑布宛如一条银色绸缎。早起的女招侍涂着薄薄的香粉，灰色的麻料和服上套着整整齐齐的腰带，颇有职业精神地指引着星美由梨他们往尚未点灯的浴室走去。山百合的香味沁人心脾，浴场的男汤女汤门口都摆放着装有几束这种花的玻璃窄颈瓶。柏木的沐浴池有着古朴怀旧的气质，竹筒嵌进岩壁内哗哗地淌着温热的泉水，浴室内水雾缭绕。

“止水先生，来的时候我听女招侍说这里的浴池是硫磺泉，对您身体的恢复或许有帮助呢，”辻镜月撩开幕帘，暗中对星美由梨使了个眼神。

“不必了，确保你的安全才是我的职责所在，”止水的回答很像是敷衍，他倚靠着两扇柏木门之间的墙壁，眼帘垂阖，分明是一脸疲态，刚刚换上的深蓝色浴衣只是松松垮垮地围了一圈腰带，坚实的胸膛与腹肌线条若隐若现。

“止水君，你是不放心把辻镜月小姐交给我吗？”看着星美由梨语气恳恳眼睑微红的示弱模样，止水突然不知道该怎么拒绝她接下来说的话，“只是泡个温泉也费不了什么时间，如果你觉得是我能力不足的话......”

“阿梨.....好吧，.那就拜托你了，”止水无声地叹了口气，打断了她的话，看着她那张变得越来越凄凄艾艾的俏丽脸蛋，居然鬼神神差般的就答应了下来，突然的反悔又令他感到些许难为情，于是背过脸去撩开男汤的幕帘直直走了进去。

昏暗水汽蒸腾的浴室内依旧弥漫着山百合的花香，温泉池面吞云吐雾，寂寥的柏木屋内水流声、划过庭院树梢的风声、淙淙的添水声，幽静如远古。隔壁男汤传来了窸窣的水声，想必是止水已经开始淋浴了，星美由梨的心突然砰砰剧跳，甚至在脑海里幻想他完美的赤裸身体。

“我觉得他喜欢你，”辻镜月将和服外套褪下后整齐地叠放在壁龛内，白玉般的双手解开发束，散开的黑发就如倾倒的墨汁般铺撒在地。她拿了一颗圆盘内的酸果扔到星美由梨手中，问道：“为什么不说话？”

“他不愿意接受我，你也听到了，昨晚的事，他躲着我都来不及，”隔音效果极差的木板门外传来了洗刷地板和木屐拖鞋的声音，星美由梨原本揣在怀里的手拿起了公共托盘上的酒蛊，将酸果扔进清酒中浅浅抿了一口，舌尖烧灼，落喉微涩，她不由得皱了皱纤细的眉毛。

“或许你要用点方法，”辻镜月将两支发簪和五颗红色珊瑚珠放入首饰盒中，盒盖内漆因为浴室的水氲而显得湿漉漉的，“而现在就是个好时机。”她走到星美由梨身边，附在她的耳畔细细说了些什么。毛玻璃般浓绿色的池面倒映着星美由梨的面庞，摇摇晃晃的碧波中她脸上涌现的红晕从耳垂一直蔓延到了雪白的脖颈。

纸窗外繁密的树木遮挡了半片天空，浮游的云与起伏的山峰若隐若现，虫声聒耳，窗棂上晃过一个黑影，速度太快，看不清是猫还是鸦雀。星美由梨确认了男汤池内只有宇智波止水一人，于是屏息凝神，悄悄地撩开了白布幕帘，反手又将浴室的木门栓拉上。热气缭绕的木屋内所有的一切都是湿漉漉的，宇智波止水墨色的碎发还淌着水滴，水滴顺着他线条修长的脖颈滑过秀美宽阔的胸膛，从结实的腹肌间淌过无声滴落在地上。他浑身上下只有腰间围着一块白色浴巾，星美由梨盯着他青春的体魄，肌体的轮廓，感到一阵燥热袭来。光线黯淡的室内，她将身上的浴巾扯下，高耸的胸脯暴露在湿漉漉的空气里，趁着止水因为突然看到她而感到错愕的间隙，纵身一跃垂挂在他的身上，修长的双腿紧紧夹着他窄窄的腰臀。

星美由梨啜吸着止水发间好闻的味道，丰腴的乳房不断磨蹭着他赤裸着的胸膛，将发硬的乳珠用力抵在男性小小的乳尖上，嘴里发出难以抑制的呻吟，柔软的手掌不停地在止水背脊上轻轻拂过。她能感觉到止水整个人都紧绷着，于是濡湿的樱唇在止水开口说第一个字之前就已经覆上了他的双唇，舌尖细细地舔舐着他的唇瓣，下巴处还未冒尖的胡茬令她的舌头感到痒痒的。

“嗯啊......嗯......”只是接吻就令星美由梨的吟哦绵软无力，氤氲了情欲的小脸上布满迷恋，她将止水的手掌放在自己圆润饱满的胸乳上，按着他的手揉捏摩搓，雪白乳肉在他的手掌中变幻出各种形状。与此同时，他们口唇间的融合更加亲密了，止水微张的齿间被她柔软的小舌探入，银丝交缠之际她的理智也正在消失殆尽。男子炽热的鼻息拂在她滚烫的脸颊上，接吻也就变得越来越果断和热烈了。纸窗外的雨仍在下着，天空越发明亮，一部分云层已经裂开，连绵不断的雨丝伴随着阳光照进昏暗的浴池内。情液的气味在狭仄的屋内随着水气弥散，花唇间的蜜水汨汨流出，浸湿了止水腰间的浴巾。绵吻之后，两个人轻轻的喘息声都令她感到骨酥筋麻。

“闹够了吗？”止水低哑的嗓音暴露了他刚才确确实实地沉迷于情欲之中了，以至于略带责备的语气下，他说话的感觉都像是在调情一般撩拨着她蠢蠢欲动的心。他惊异地感觉到自幼在严苛的宇智波一族中培养起来的坚毅心灵，如今已变成一根柔软而凶险的丝涤，绞杀着他身为正人君子的那部分。

“嗯......还差一点，”星美由梨又向他紧紧贴近，挺了挺细腰，将酥胸上充血发硬的两颗玉粒往他唇边送去。绵软的乳肉宛如被露水浸润过的樱花一般，透着微微的粉红，充满爱欲的肌肤香味充斥着止水的鼻腔，但他仍是偏过了头，她的小红莓只能不知餍足地摩挲着他坚毅性感的下巴线条。酥麻快感一点也没有少，于是她软下身子靠着他的胸膛，用舌尖继续挑逗他的薄薄的耳垂，在修长的脖颈上留下啃咬舔舐的淡淡吻痕。星美由梨能感觉到他身体所起的变化，结实的伟岸背脊仍是紧绷着，又硬又烫的性器已经将唯一遮羞的浴巾高高支起，她湿淋淋的肉缝不停地在挺立的男根处磨蹭，感觉有种火辣辣的疼。她伏在他耳畔娇媚的呢喃，“你想要我，为什么要忍着？”

止水骨节分明的细指带着刚硬的意味，双手托着她细腻光洁的大腿好使两个人身体之间保持着距离。星美由梨从他渐渐泛红的乌黑晶眸中读不出是在压抑着怒火还是爱欲，总之他一字一顿地说着话，好像要咬碎莹白的皓齿：“阿梨，现在还不是时候，等我处理完最后一件......唔......”

星美由梨哪里听得进半个字，她看着止水身后明艳的日光已经把所有屋檐都照亮了，温泉水面波光粼粼，深山中的钟磐音声平添了几缕忧虑，知道时间紧迫，于是小手滑过他的腰际，一把扯掉了早已松松垮垮的浴巾扔进浴池里。日夜辗转令自己寝食难寐的精干肌体终于呈现在眼前，她急不可耐地伸手握住了那傲人的炽热，用柔软的小手包裹着上下搓揉，从止水喉间发出的惊喘声似乎带有一抹伤感。她知道人在高潮过后都会迎来一段哀伤寂寥的短暂时光，但她不确定两者之间是否有相通之处，眼下的她只是专注于用细嫩的手指描摹他硬挺之物顶端的可爱形状，齿间轻咬他紧抿的薄唇，身下早已泛滥一片。

“止水......要我......”她的媚眼迷离，娇俏脸庞上的情潮红晕宛如能滴出血，不等他回答便已将肉棒抵在沾满蜜汁的穴口，花唇间翕合的媚肉微微包裹着炙热的龟头，黏腻的淫水不断往外喷涌，蠕动的小穴正一点点将男根吞没进去。果然还是很吃痛......紧窄的洞口渐渐被撑开，只进入了一点便已使她无心再与止水的唇齿纠缠，只能软绵地攀附着他的肩头，秀美的眉头微皱着，隐忍着呻吟不发，想快点适应进入体内的异物。小穴里四面八方的软肉紧紧地咬着男人的性器，不断地吮吸、轻啄，让他不由自主地闷哼出声。论实力，止水在她之上何止数倍，要推开她更是轻而易举，可他看着眼前渐渐蓄满泪水的阿梨，听着她在耳畔气息游离的娇喘，只想把她压在身下好好疼爱一番，是崇高的道德感阻止了他这一冲动，除此之外他做不出任何动作。剧烈收缩的甬道将他原本紧紧套在里面的坚硬又推挤出来一点，摩擦的快感袭来，他深吸一口气，突出的喉结不停地上下滚动着，那种被肉壁缠住的苏爽令止水越来越不满足于浅尝辄止，只想狠狠地撞进她身体里去，偏偏这时候星美由梨又说了一句有损他男性尊严的话。

“止水......你还是第一次吧，不要勉强自己呢......”

星美由梨只是无心地脱口而出，她透过纸窗看着屋外的树影，渐渐倾斜的夏阳，宛如浓稠的清酒，浸泡着林间枝叶繁茂的树梢，明光闪烁，幸福的痛感在这一派平和的景象中渐渐隐去，仅剩下幸福。说完这句话后，下身突如其来的尖锐疼痛传遍全身，原本只是进入了一半的粗长就令她的小穴感觉要撑破了，谁知止水英挺的腰间突然发狠一撞，整根肉棒便吞没于她的下身，直直撞击着她的花心，她感觉自己的灵魂已然出窍，泪水从她的脸颊滚落，不明白为什么这句话也能惹恼一向温和的他。

“我有这么说过吗？”止水轻咬她透着微红的耳垂，声音性感低沉，被贯穿的酥麻使得蜜穴内的花蜜尽数浇在他欲望的顶端，像淋了甘露的痛快却丝毫得不到满足。他开始拿回主动权一下下地在她体内抽插，每一下都深深撞击她的宫口，酸痒的滋味简直要钻入她的骨缝，顾不得隔音效果极差的木屋肆意地呻吟了起来。

“嗯.......嗯啊......啊......止水......”

“阿梨，乖......轻一点，”止水用深吻堵住了她娇啼的芳唇，但下身交合处的水声以及肉体相撞的沉闷声响却无法掩盖。一番深顶过后止水突然抽出了被媚肉紧紧吸住的分身，将她放在地上背过身去，单手握住她纤细的腰肢，另一只手抬起她的左脚，泛红的花唇口暴露在外，一瞬间又被毫无缝隙地填满。星美由梨感到脑海中有烟花炸开，绽放金丝银线，软绵无力的身体只能依靠着男人的臂力支撑着，大量的蜜液源源不断地流出，颤抖过后她才回过神来自己已经高潮了。

急促的敲门声打断了她仍在高潮中飘荡的神绪，常年失修的柏木板发出咯吱咯吱的响动，灰尘悬停在日光炽热的空气中，她因为惊吓而猛地收缩了一下湿滑紧致的甬道，夹得止水差一点就泄了出来。

“喂——里面的人搞什么鬼，是不是晕倒了？快开门！”陌生男人催促的声音自门外响起。

止水能感觉到她的不安，不禁嘴角挂着一抹浅笑，心中暗想当初那股势必要他破功的胆力去了哪里？她因为情欲的炙烤而变得灼热的脸颊上依旧挂着泪珠，止水用热切温柔的绵吻将泪水拭去，硬挺的欲望依旧在她体内深入浅出。

“唔......止水......止水......”旖旎水迹沿着大腿根部一直往下顺淌，星美由梨娇喘着的吟哦已经渐渐嘶哑，只是一遍遍地喊着爱人的名字，像一只乞求怜爱的小兽。止水忍住想要射精的冲动，伏在她耳边低声说道：“待会，门打开的时候，我就用瞬身术把你带出去，要抓紧我。”星美由梨点了点头。“那么现在，就结束了。”止水将她的左腿放下，双手揉捏着她胸前的绵软，略带薄茧的指尖逗弄着充血的粉色花蕾，后入的姿势使得肉棒直抵身体最深处，好似要将她撞碎，她的呻吟已经带有明显的哭腔。一阵蛮横的撞击之下，由于肆虐的滑腻淫水，男人的分身不小心从她体内滑了出来，然后又毫不留情地抵着洞口一插到底。

“呜呜……止水，你真的好凶……”星美由梨求饶似的娇啼着，知道他的高潮即将来临，小穴恋恋不舍地吞吐着他的坚硬。“是吗？”止水轻笑道，“阿梨，是你要这样的。”泪花再度涌上她的眼眶，止水放过了那对绯晕漫染的乳尖，牢牢用双手钳制住她因为被顶得太深而左右扭动的腰肢进行着最后的冲刺。星美由梨感到火热酥麻自下而上传遍全身，又一次高潮的嫩肉不受控制得紧缩起来，紧紧咬合着男人的粗大。“要去了…”她第一次听到了他的呻吟，随着急切而用力的一顶，一股又急又热的浊白精液灌满了她的身体，仿佛要将她融化......

屋外的敲门声越来越急切，原本耀白的天空突然变成一片朦胧的灰蓝，星美由梨不敢想他们大胆的行为是否被屋外的人听得一清二楚。当止水抽离她身体的瞬间，连着略带膻腥味的液体涌了出来，颤抖的双腿几乎站不稳，就在她以为自己要摔倒在地的时候，身体突然被横空抱起，扭过头去便看到英气凛然的宇智波止水，猩红的眼眸中还有情欲的余波。他已经完全摒弃了言谈举止之中那种闪烁其词、似是而非的表现，在她额头上印下一个怜惜的浅吻，一副完全沉湎于情恋中的姿影。

他是她灵魂的治愈者，她深切地感受到了这一点。原来与自己深爱的男人做爱就是这般感觉，她已经找到了答案。

“自从认识了你，我就变得不像我了。我再也不会像以前的我了。谢谢你。”

面对她突如其来的告白，止水扬了扬眉，露出了一个微笑。时间就定格在了这一秒。


End file.
